comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thom-A293 (Earth-5875)
Thom-A293 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier who served under the UNSC Marine Corps' Special Warfare Group Three as a member of the special operations Noble Team during the First Contact War, where he had the callsign Noble Six until his death at the Battle of Fumirole, on April 22nd, 2552. Biography Early life and SPARTAN-III operations During the First Contact War, Thom's homeworld was attacked and glassed by the Covenant, rendering him an orphan when the alien attackers killed his entire life. He proceeded to be identified as a potential candidate for the SPARTAN-III Program. Driven by his desire to avenge his family's death at the hands of the Covenant, he "volunteered" for the program, and was taken by the Office of Naval Intelligence's classified colony Onyx to be trained as part of Alpha Company population by Lieutenant Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez. He was identified as one of the exceptional specimens within the company, leading him to be extracted from the population before the catasthropic Operation PROMETHEUS. He and other SPARTANs were given MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and were sent to small special operation units; Thom was made part of Noble Team, under Commander Carter-A259 as "Noble Six". Battle of Fumirole during the Battle of Fumirole.]] Thom and Noble Team participated on an operation devised by Kat-B320 against the Covenant on April 22nd, 2552, during the Battle of Fumirole, to destroy a ''CCS''-class battlecruiser that maintained position above a city with a HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon. Kat, who was carrying the nuke, however, was severely wounded by a Type-26 Banshee on her way to destroy the cruiser, losing her right arm in the process. Death .]] Thom arrived to see her condition, and realizing she could not continue the mission, he picked up the nuke and used his portable jump-jet to fly into the gravity lift of the battlecruiser. Once he boarded the vessel, he threw the HAVOK nuke into its hangar bay, and attempted to escape before she ship exploded. Duo to a miscalculation, the nuke exploded before he could escape, destroying the ship and vaporizing all of its crew, alongside Thom himself. Legacy and replacement Thom's death deeply affected Noble Team, more specifically Carter and Kat, both who took full responsibility for the casualty, and were unable to cope and admit his death was his own doing and decision to act alone. Colonel Urban Holland asserted that Thom died because he chose to attack without any backup or support. He was replaced as Noble Six by David-B312 in July 2552, days before the Fall of Reach started. Equipment Thom wore a grey-colored MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V with a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/B variant helmet. During the Battle of Fumirole, Thom used a portable jump-jet to board a ''CCS''-class battlecruiser. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIIs of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:Alpha Company members (Earth-5875) Category:Noble Team members (Earth-5875) Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Suicide Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875)